Carry Me Home
by caskettshipper3
Summary: AU story in which Johanna dies when Kate is 10 and Jim finds an alternate outlet for his frustrations. Strong T rating in future chapters. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I'm not going to put this under M because there isn't really any graphic material in here, but I will say strong T for possible triggers: death &amp; child abuse.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**_"_**Rick!" Martha yelled. Rick awoke out of his slumber, dazed and confused. "I TOLD YOU TO TAKE OUT THIS TRASH!" There's why he was awake at- 3:30 am!?

Rick groaned and rolled out of bed. He threw on some loafers and quickly met his mother downstairs. "Mother it's 3 am!"

"Well if you'd take the trash out when I tell you..."

"Alright, alright." Rick mumbled while tying up the trash.

"Now, I'm off to an early rise practice. I'll see you at around 5." She kissed his cheek and brushed down his hair. "Love you."

He watched her leave, then thoroughly mussed up his hair, the way he liked it, and proceeded to take out the trash. He immediately regretted not putting on a shirt, the mid fall air hitting his chest. The 16 year old quickly ran out and put the trash on the curb and turned to run back.

A trash bag left in an alley caught his eye, however, and his 'golden heart' forced him to go get it. He'd just run and get it, then go snuggle back under his warm covers on his expensive sheets. He smiled a bit as he walked to the trash.

Unfortunately, what he had thought to be a trash bag looked too much like a human and a part of his heart weeped for the homeless soul. He continued to walk, planning to offer the person some food and shelter from the cold. "Excuse me?" No answer. He walked closer to the body, praying they weren't dead, and knelt down, gently rolling them over.

His heart completely stopped when he saw the beautiful, yet beaten face of a girl who looked about his age. Her left eye was bruised and swollen snd her lip was badly split. She also had blood coming from somewhere on her head. She was still breathing, but unconcious and she wore a ratty black hoodie, faded blue skinny jeans and- no shoes?! Rick's eyes watered.

Who would do this to someone so beautiful and fragile?

He picked her up and carried her slowly to his house. Once inside he layed her on the floor, near the fireplace. He grabbed his cover and put it in the dryer. He also grabbed his fluffiest socks and put them in the microwave. While he waited, he lit the fireplace and got a wrag with hot water. He took the socks and put them on her feet, along with an old pair of converse that didn't fit him anymore. He took her sweater off and put his cover over her. Lastly, he layed the warm wrag on her head.

Afterwards, Rick just sat there, watching her. The glow if the fire only made her more beautiful and now that she had warmed some, her face looked much more relaxed. He decided to work while she slept to preoccupy himself. He retrieved the first aid kit and sat down beside her. His mother's friend, Lanie, was a medical examiner. When he was younger, his 'Aunt Lanie' taught him a lot about health care and different nurse practices. He was now more glad then ever that he had payed attention.

Rick took an anti-sweller and rubbed it around the bottom of the girl's eye and cheek. After he gauzed that, he take an alcohol wipe and cleaned the blood from her face. He bit neosporin on the cut on her lip &amp; head and added butterfly band aids so they coukd heal properly. He was adding the last few touches when she woke up.

He looked down into the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd ever seen. "Uh, hi."

He wasn't surprised when her eyes turned terrified and she scooted as far away as possible. He slowly put the first aid kit away and began making his way towards her. She whimpered and he stopped.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I was just trying to help."

She looked at the blue eyed stranger and then she started thinking. When she had passed out, it was an alley, not a luxorious two story house. And her face seemed to hurt much less then before. She felt her and found that someone had covered up her marks.

The boy.

She apprehensively looked at him and saw his sincere eyes stare back at her. Her throat still hurt too much from screaming to talk. She raised her hand to her neck and he seemed to understand.

"Oh, I've got something for that." She watched as he rummaged through a drawer behind him and came up with a spray bottle. "It's to help your throat. Can I?"

She hesitantly nodded her head and he walked slowly to her. She opened her mouth slightly and he spritzed the warm cherry liquid down her throat. It trickled down her throat, immediately making a tingling sensation, telling her it was working. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling.

"Good right?" He watched her beautiful eyes pop open. "My mom is an actor and I sing a lot so it comes in handy." She stays silent and watches the flames. "So can I know your name? Or at least why someone so beautiful was sleeping in an alley in 39 degree weather." She stared at him then moved to his side, snuggling under his arm while laying then both down. Rick, who was slightly in shock, watched as she snuggled into him, closing her eyes.

It was clear he would be getting nothing out of her tonight, so he closed his eyes also and just enjoyed the feel of her.

The next morning he woke up alone. His cover had been thrown over him and tucked. The fire was also put out and the girl was gone. Rick looked around frantically and caught sight of a note, stuck to the first aid kit.

Dear blue eyes,

Thank you so much for all you did. I feel much better. I hope you don't mind, but I kept your shoes. They're quite comfortable. You really are a sweet person.

Rick smiled at the letter, glad he could help. He also hoped he could see her again, under different circumstances of course, and get a name and story out of her**_._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ah, I'm so glad you all like this :) **_

_**Here is a reward for reviewing. The more reviews the quicker the update.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

She needs to be quiet.

That's how she lives her life. In silence.

When her father is at work or watching television, she can live peacefully. She can do her homework. She can read or watch movies. She can cook him dinner or clean her room or pretty much anything. Pretty much.

But if she makes a sound...

If she drops a glass plate or a wooden pencil while he's asleep or on the phone or worse, drunk, he'll get upset and he'll hit her. Hard. And it'll hurt, she's sure of that.

She is currently slipping past his door, avoiding the creeky board, second one to the left towards the middle, she'd made that mistake before, and trying to get to the door. His last beating had her jousled still and that punch to her chest had her heart skipping a beat.

She walked slowly and steadily to the door. She'd just pretend to be gone for school. Her feet stepped purposefully as she made her way to the door. She reached the door when a purple spot of color caught her eye.

Her bookbag.

If she left it, there was no way she could say she left for school, but she was already stepping on eggshells. Deciding that she had to risk it, she began the trek into the kitchen. It had been dropped there after school when he had surprised with a swift punch to her face.

She continued on to get it as carefully as possible. Once she reached her bag she swung it over her shoulder, stupidly. Her bag knocked a glass to the ground.

Uh oh.

* * *

He thinks about her.

For the next 12 days he thinks about her. So many questions circle his head. Who is she? Where is she from? The question most preaent in his mind: who would do that to her? His trips to the trash were more frequent. Even though he hoped that finding her beaten in an alley was a one time thing, he couldn't help but want to see her again.

He didn't have to wait much longer though.

It was a Saturday. 13 days since he'd seen Kate, and his mother was at a dress rehersal. He was watching a football game when there was a sudden knock on the backdoor. He cautiously made his way to it and peejed out the window. When he saw long brown tresses, he couldn't help but get excited. He yanked open the door and smiled.

"Kate." His face immediately dropped when he saw her pail face, riddled with tears. He looked down and saw several cuts on her arms and one large gash that still had glass in it. He thought how someone could walk down the street with such injuries and not be helped, but he threw that thought away and helped her inside.

He led her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter. He saw her wince when his hands touched her sides and made a mental note to check that later. He took her arm and put it under the faucet, letting some cold water wash away the blood and glass. Once some of it was gone her repeated the motion with the same arm.

Rick the ran to his mothers room and grabbed tweezers out of her bathroom. He used them to pull the remaining glass out of her. Before he started pulling, he took her hand.

"Squeeze if it starts to hurt ok?" She nods faintly and her eyes portray surprise. Has no one ever cared about her pain? He took the tweezers and plucked a few smaller shards out before reaching for the big peice. "Hold your breath ok?" She again nodded and he pulled the peice. She squoze his hand hard and he winced. "Sorry."

After he had covered her arms with ointment and bandages, he looked at her. "Can I lift your shirt a bit?" He sees the fear and confusion in her eyes and immediately clarifies. "I just wann see your stomach." He sees her nod hesitantly before lifting her shirt slightly. He winces at the horribly large bruise marks on her that looked too much like a foot for his liking.

He layed her back slowly on the counter and when to the fridge. He filled two towels with ice and brought them over to her. "This will sting a bit but I need you to just breathe through it. Rick laid the ice on her stomach and watched as she took shaky breaths through it. "Good girl, just breathe through it." When her breaths turned slightly less shaky, he removed the ice and put ointment on the bruises. He sat her up and stood in the v of her legs as he wrapped her stomach with gauze.

Once done he looked up into her eyes. "There all... better." He swallowed thickly as he saw the golden flecks in her green eyes. She was so beautiful. His heart lurched when his brain reminded him about her knocking on his door. She had sought him out. Obviously that was a good sign. Her gaze flicked away and he beamed at the noticable flush in her cheeks. He backed away from her and went to the fridge, pulling out to juiceboxes.

He handed one to her. "Magic cure." He smiled at her and knocked their boxes together in a cheers motion. After silent sips from both of them, he looked at her.

"Tell me your story Kate."

* * *

_**Ok so I had no idea anyone would even care about this story, but glad you do! **_

**_Love Always, XOXOX_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much for the great reviews and well wishes. Thank you, also, for being so genuinely patient. I really hope you were all still anticipating this :) **_

_**Also, one of you pointed out that Kate never said her name. I didn't realize that before I posted the chapter. It will be fixed. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_Previously: _

_Rick: "Tell me your story." _

* * *

He can tell it's a mistake as soon as he looks at her. Her back is now tensed and straight, her eyes are as wide as saucers. The straw of the juicebox knocks against her chin as she just stares at him. Alright, so she's not a question person. That's cool.

"Well um, I am Rick. I live here with my mom." He sees her eyes dart around in panic and he takes a step towards her. "Oh no, don't worry. My mother is hardly ever here." She calms slightly and he grins. "So what's your name?" He looks at her expectantly, but no words come out. She just sits there, almost as if he is some mathematical problem she can't solve. "So..." His sentence trails of when she climbs off the counter and drags him by his wrist to the living room. She sits down on the couch, tugs him down with her, then wraps herself around him.

He sits there for the longest time with her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist, completely confused. Hasn't spoken two words to him, but this is the second time she's made him her personal teddy bear. She begins slowly drifting off to sleep, hoping the questions are over, while he sits, not sure how to respond.

"I know your not totally comfortable with trusting a stranger with information or anything, I don't blame you, but it would be nice if I could at least get your-" his sentence is cut off by an adorable little snuff. He looks down and sees her peacefully sleeping. The raging bruises don't look as bad when she's all snuggled up like this and she looks kind of like a kitten. Rick smiles and his her closer as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

He wakes before her this time, his internal clock telling him it's time for school, and he opens his eyes fully. Sometime during the night, they ended up laying flat on the couch, her on top of him. He's tries his best not to wake her as he shifts out from under her, but she startles violently and her eyes go feral, as if she is about to fight for survival. His heart breaks for her a little before he speaks.

"Hey, it's just me. I've gotta get ready for school." Her rapid heartbeat decreases some and he lays her back down. "Just relax. I'll be back." She is still slightly terrified, but her eyelids close on their own and she is once again asleep.

When she wakes up next, it isn't as dark as before and she no longer hears his foot steps. She looks around, but finds no one. Then her eyes catch a glimpse of the orange sticky note on the coffee table. She picks it up and smiles at his hurried chicken scratch.

_Kitten (you brought this on yourself by not telling me your name) _

_I had to go to school. I wish I didn't. You're cute when you sleep. Did you know your noise scrunches every few minutes? Adorable. _

_Anyway, mother won't be back until about 10 am, so enjoy casa de Castle for awhile if you want. _

_P.S. bowls and spoons are on the counter. The super sugary cereals are on top of the fridge. ;)_

_Rick_

Her lips quirk up as her blush fades. She glances over at the clock and sees it reads 9:37 am. Obviously no time for sugary cereals, but she looks in the fridge and finds a juicy green apple with another sticky note on it.

_You look like the healthy food type _

_Rick_

Her smile gets wider and she grabs the apple. Her joints are slightly achey, but they're better than they usually are and the apple helps.

She walks around slowly, admiring the colorful decor and numerous pictures. All show a red haired woman and a small brown haired boy. She assumes the two are Rick and his mother and smiles. She notices there is no man in any of the pictures, but they still look exhuberantly happy. She wishes her life was like that.

On that note, she decides to leave. She writes him out a quick note before she leaves and puts it somewhere she thinks his mother won't see and then leaves.

The brisk fall air hits her as she walks outside and so does reality. Last night had been amazing, but now it was back to her dad. Back to misery and back to the constant beatings.

Part of her was tempted to turn back around.

* * *

Rick gets home at about 3 and all he can think about, all he has been thinkinng about, is Kate.

When he walks in, he hears his mother in the living room. He walks in to find her practicing her vocal exercises. Nothing looks out of place and she appears to be fine.

"Hello mother."

"Oh hi darling. Don't mind me. I'm just getting in the head space for rehearsal in a few minutes."

He snaps his focus to his mother. "What? But tonight is movie night. And you missed the last three already. Mother you promised."

"I know Richard, but we are so close to opening night. All this work that I'm doing is to make sure you have the best life possible okay? So don't complain." She goes back to doing her warm ups and he sulks into the kitchen.

He picks up the box of chocolate marshmallow surprise and dumps it into his mouth, hoping it will cheer him up. He washes it down with milk, then goes for another serving.

As he tilts the box up, he finally catches sight of the sticky note. His heart beats excitedly as he snatches it off to read the familiar handwriting.

_Rick_

_You look like the sugary food type ;)_

_Thank you for taking care of me again. You have an amazing heart. _

_P.S. don't EVER call me kitten_

_Kate_

Rick's smile widened as he read the last line. He really liked Kate. He wished she could be more than just the mysterious stranger who shows up at his door now and then. But for now, he'll enjoy this moment.

Kate. Nice name.

* * *

_**Eerrmm so I hope you guys enjoyed. **_

_**Kate might actually speak next chapter so yay! Anything you wanna say, drop a comment. **_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kate crept into her house slowly later that day. She checked for signs of her father and saw none. His favorite coat wasn't on the rack and she didn't see any dishes in the sink. The TV also wasn't on.

Huh.

It's like he hadn't been there all day.

She walked slowly down the hall, in case he was here, and to her room. While passing his room, she smelled strong alcohol fumes and she walked in. She began cleaning up the mess of empty bottles and ripped pictures on the floor. She stopped when she rounded the bed and found him there, eyes teary and clutching a bottle.

She froze in place, heart beating out of her chest.

"Dad?" He looks up at her, all wild eyes and messy hair.

"Katie. Go ring your mother. She's late again. Probably got carried away again with a case." He sniles a watery smile. "Damn that woman." Kate says nothing as she slowly stoops to the floor. He gets like this sometimes, after his day was hard and he's been downing too many bottles. He speaks like Johanna is still here.

"Alright," she gently places a hand on his shoulder "but you should sleep. You know mom doesn't like it when you drink." She reaches her hand slowly and he jerks back as she braces for the punch. But it doesn't come. In fact he slings his arm around her shoulder and passes her the bottle.

"Well then," he rests his forehead on hers "why don't we keep this our little secret, hmm?" She nods dumbly and he presses a wet kiss to her cheek. She helps him stand and he plops in the bed. After watching him fall asleep, she sighs and takes the empty bottles to the kitchen. She puts the empty ones to recycle and puts the others in the fridge.

She never throws any away. No matter how little. Never.

She leans against the counter and clutches her mom's ring.

How did it go this far?

After her mom died, she had no one left but her father. For the first three months, it was them against the world. Then he just closed off. He started working more and more, leaving her alone a lot. She was just a kid and she had lost her mother and she needed her father, but he wasn't there. All her pent up anger and hurt caused her to start acting out.

One day, after she got sent home for beating up another student, he yelled at her and told her to go to her room. When she refused to go, he tried to pull her and she bit him. He hit her so hard, it made two of her baby teeth come loose.

She had looked so hurt, but he looked... alive. Like hitting her had somehow triggered an emotion other than pain. Shortly after that, she began to try to tell someone, but was too scared what would happen if she lost both her parents. So she just dealt with it, learned how to deal with it, with him, and that's brought her where she is now.

Except now there's Rick. And he's awakened something in her that she thought she lost long ago.

Herself.

* * *

Rick sits in his room, trying to focus on his homework.

Yet he can't.

He just wants to string the story about the broken girl with the empty eyes, yet he can't. He knows nothing about her.

Not exactly the smartest thing to do, letting a complete stranger into his house. But he's not regretting it. Does he regret not at least getting her number? Of course. He doesn't even know where she lives!

Yet, the pull she has on him is inexplicable.

He finally decided to try to get her off his mind. He trots down stairs and grabs some cold pizza from the fridge. He then grabs the remote for the DVD player and starts whatever movie is in. But his mother must've have been here because a home video is in.

It's his favorite.

The one from his fourth birthday. His mother had worked her tail off to try and get money for a bike. Rick had been dying to have one and she wanted more than anything to do that for him. Yet, she also didn't want to neglect him for work. Which cut her hours and her pay. In the end, she didn't have enough and could only afford a squeaky horn. She presented it to him in the video, just as she had back then, and Rick watched as his smaller self lit up. He then began squeaking the horn and his mother laughed and chased him around. Rick mimicked the smile of the people in the video. He watched as his mother tickled the younger him and how close they looked. Even though they hadn't had much back then, they were happy.

Nowadays, he and his mother are like two ships passing in the night. He pauses it on one of them in the backyard, splashing each other with the hose. That's the summer he had wanted to go to the water park. Somehow this memory turned out more fun. He has all he's ever wanted, but now he doesn't have her and he kind of wishes he could go back. He watches a few more films of them, reminiscing on the past, then he goes to try and start his homework once more.

Try being the keyword.

* * *

**_So this chapter was just more of a look into Kate and Rick's back stories. _**

**_Hope ya enjoyed :)_**

**_Love Always, XOXOX_**


End file.
